ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Aftermath
Aftermath is the Wrestling Championship Federation's July Pay-Per-View. Aftermath 2006 WCF Aftermath 2006 took place on the 30th of August, 2006. The theme song was "Made of Scars" by Stone Sour. *'WCF World Championship' - Hardcore Match **Torture © def. Reckless Jack to retain the World Title. *'Tag Team Match' **The Team of Treachery (Logan & Lawnmower Jones) went to a no contest with The New Dynasty (Creeping Death & Dake Ken) after Logan hit CD with a chair. Dake Ken replaced Nate Nytro, who was attacked earlier by the Team of Treachery. Jack of Blades made his return to the ring after the match and attacked Ken and CD. *'WCF Television Championship' **J.J. Biggs def. Shaun Sexton © & Bobby Cairo to win the Television Title. Drake Kecendro attacked Biggs afterwards. *'Grudge Match' **Beyond def. Twister. *'WCF Tag Team Championships' - Handicap Tables Match **The Dreadnoks (Road Rage, Ripper & Burn Out) © def. The Brotherhood (David Cook & John Cook) *'Triple Threat Match' **J-X def. Jackhammer & Steve Cross via DQ after Chino interfered and attacked both J-X & Cross. Aftermath 2007 WCF Aftermath 2007 was supposed to take place on July 29, 2007 but never did as the WCF closed before it could occur. *'WCF World Championship/WCF Hardcore Championship Two Falls Match' **Creeping Death ©© vs. Danny Vice vs. Johnny Craven ***Originally slated to be Epic vs. Striker, CD's win in the Nightmare Chamber at XIII won him the World Title and carried him to his already planned match of CD/Vice/Craven. Vice will be looking to avenge Striker's loss to CD and Craven will want his Hardcore Title back, but with two falls and three players, the match could go either way. *'Grudge Match' **Epic vs. Skyler Striker ***These two were originally going to go at it for the World Title, but CD took it from Striker and so the match will continue without it. Epic has already tapped out twice to Striker in the Lockdown over the past few weeks, will it happen again? *'WCF Television Championship Match' **Mike Ragnal © vs. Dave Holland ***Holland won the #1 Contendership for the match with Ragnal, and has proved to be a very good wrestler, however Ragnal has left his mark and will be sure to want to keep it as his engagement ring to fiancee Sasha Pehl. *'WCF Tag Team Championships Extreme Cage Match' **The Red River Mafia (Davey Boone & Rich Marciano, c) vs. Team NCW (Outcast & Davey Ortega) ***The RRM demanded Team NCW disband of they retain the titles, and NCW had to agree - the match is even more dangerous considering it will be inside a fifteen foot steel cage with weapons littered throughout. *'Grudge Match' **Steve Carr vs. Hellz Angel ***Hellz Angel made a return and attacked Carr, both are former World Champions and are legends from WCF's previous eras. Who will come out on top? *'No Disqualifications Match' **Lance Ryan vs. Jason Anderson ***No People's Title, no rules. This match is only to prove who the better man is, as both men have claimed it since they entered the WCF in the same week. Category:PPV